1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solid-state hydrogen fuels, and in particular to, solid-state hydrogen fuels with a polymer matrix and fabrication methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible electronics adopt soft or bendable materials to achieve applications with lighter, thinner and infrangible characteristics. Applications of electronic products are therefore transformed from heavy solid-state objects into the whole regimes of light, thin, portable applications.
Conventional fuel cells provide hydrogen containing fuels and oxygen containing air on both sides of an electrolyte ion-exchange membrane. After oxidation and reduction, current loop is generated to provide power for component operation. Such fuel cells typically have a gigantic structure and are merely suitable for large scale apparatus applications, such as power plants, motor vehicles, cogeneration apparatuses, submarines, spacecrafts, etc.
However, for electricity demands for many portable electronic products, such as portable computers, cameras, portable music players and other digital devices, batteries which are cheap, last long, small-sized, light weighted and suitable for varieties of environmental conditions are needed. Although some conventional fuel cells are cheap and last long, their applications are however limited to conventional structures such that they cannot be widely applied to various kinds of products. Therefore, flexible fuel cell designs have been disclosed.
Taiwan Patent No. I229471 discloses flexible fuel cells. However, the flexible fuel cells are not applicable for flexible fuels having plasticity. It should be noted that the hydrogen fuel supply unit of the fuel cell mainly includes methanol fuel or other dissolvable hydrogen ion fuels.
Additionally, the hydrogen fuels utilized by flexible fuel cells having plasticity are also required to meet the cheap, long lasting, small-sized, light weight and environmental condition requirements of batteries.